


The Secret Language of Flowers

by artemis-writes (Celestiare), Celestiare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's mom owns a flowershop and Adrien works there sometimes, Adrien's parents are divorced, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, F/M, FLUFFFFFFF AND FLUFF, and sooo the baker's daughter and the flowershop's boy falls in loveeee, but mari and adrien are still vry adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/artemis-writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: "Well, I'm doing a school project on folklores, and there's a particular one that interests me. It's a Swedish one that says if you collect seven flowers, you'll dream of your soulmate.""Any seven flowers?""I think so," Marinette says, tapping her finger against her chin. "so long as it's midsummer and you place it under your pillow.""I think I might be of help on that," Adrien smiles, holding out his hand. Without hesitation, Marinette takes it.Marinette needs help with a school project, and the boy working at her local flower shop seems more than happy to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 94





	1. Iris

_**Iris: I send a message** _

Marinette eyed the bright-yellow book titled “100 Reasons to be Happy” clutched in the arms of an old woman who was currently giving her all the glare and patronized anger that could be condensed into her four-foot-eleven frame.

"Kids are always on their phones!" The woman scolded, even though Marinette had nothing in her hands except for a scrap piece of paper with a book title. "Life was so much better before face books! You visited people! Do you know what that's like-" Marinette gave an awkward smile, nodding along as though she were personally responsible for every teenager her age for adapting to technology. All the while she wondered who's grandma this was.

_"Yes, Madame-"_

"No, you don't!"

_"No, Madame-"_

"That's right!" She huffed, blinking before adjusting her rectangular glasses, a vivid blue against her sunken eyes. "I just can't grasp it." She muttered, shaking her head, and then hastily waved Marinette off as though _she_ was the one bothering her. Marinette watched in slight bewilderment as she wobbled away towards the back of the shop, disappearing into the random isle she emerged from.

Marinette sucked in a breath through her teeth. Although she would've loved to keep having more wonderful conversations about how the world was "better in the old days" she came to the bookshop for a reason. She slowly turned around she smoothed out the piece of paper she unknowingly crumpled in her hand.

_The World of Folklore and Other Tales_

Ironically, she didn't have her phone on her, so she'd need the shopkeeper's help to find it. Walking towards the front, Marinette took the opportunity to look around as she waited in line behind another person.

She was amazed by the number of shelves that towered to the ceiling and lined around the shop as though she entered a labyrinth. Even with the shelves, there were stacks of books hidden into corners, haphazardly placed in an intricate game of Jenga.

Marinette inwardly cringed and felt like she was one accident away from bringing the entire shop down.

Bringing her hand up to clutch her backpack strap, Marinette's gaze turned towards the only other person her age in the room. He was at the center table with the newest releases, skimming through one. He was tall, lithe, and casually posed as though he were ready for cameras to start flashing. But there was no arrogance in his posture- it was almost as though he was unaware of his allure.

Marinette focused on him with a new interest, unable to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach. His image was burning in her mind, as though it were trying to spark the fire that would set off her epiphany. He was so familiar it was starting to make her feel almost irritated that she couldn't remember where she's seen him before.

He looked up and Marinette suddenly found herself connecting with his eyes.

With a startlingly realization, she's never seen someone with bright green eyes like his. Like summer grass, innocent and playful.

_"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, are you ready?"_

Marinette jumped. Breaking his gaze, her face was hot as she stepped up the counter, cursing her inability to keep track of time. She quietly ignored the way her heart sped up in her chest. 

"Uh, yes! I'm so sorry," Marinette laughed, trying to shake off her all too familiar feeling of embarrassment. The man nodded, sitting forward on his chair and tiny desk that was surrounded by stacks of books too. Marinette was careful not to hit any of them.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me find this book," Marinette said as she handed him her note. 

The man plucked it from her grasp, taking his desk lamp and moving the light closer before standing up. Marinette watched as he easily maneuvered around organized chaos around his desk.

"Folklore, huh?" He asks without looking back, waving his hand to signal for her to follow him. With a muted horror, Marinette ducks her head as she passes the boy she was accidentally staring at earlier, embarrassment clawing at her throat.

"Y-yes!" Marinette swallows- her voice just a squeak. The man hums, before pointing to an edge in the flooring.

"Watch your step," Marinette barely misses the hitch in time, lifting her feet as he continues. "What interests you in folklore?"

"It's actually just for a summer school project," Marinette says as they wedge around another bookshelf, her eyes trailing to the laminated signs taped to the tops of each shelf. Red yarn trailed from one shelf to another and Marinette belatedly wondered if they all led somewhere.

"It's good that you're keeping up on your studies," He says while slowing to a stop. Marinette patiently waits as he quickly skims the titles before reaching up and taking an old hardcover book. He flipped it in his hands before holding it out to her. Marinette was momentarily stunned at the time it took him to find it but took it nonetheless. "I hope this helps."

Marinette skimmed her finger over the embossed gold lettering. The canvas color was a deep purple as though it stained with wine. The spine cracked and the edges jammed, but it was still beautiful.

"Thank you!" Marinette smiles gratefully, pressing her back into the books to allow him to pass her. "Thank you so much for your help!"

"Just let me know if you need any more help, Mademoiselle."

With that, he was gone as quickly as he came.

Marinette looked back down at the book in her hands and carefully flipped open the cover. Marinette traced the flimsy paper with her index finger, over the table of contents, and towards the section she was looking for.

_Swedish Folkore ...... 275_

Shrugging her backpack over her shoulder, Marinette wandered out of the aisle, cutting through the pages.

She moved slowly as she read one particular sentence:

_"If you place seven types of flowers under your pillow at midsummer, you will dream about your soulmate,”_

Starting today, midsummer would be exactly one week from now. Marinette bit her lip as she folded the edge of the paper as a temporary bookmark. She had seven days to collect seven flowers. It shouldn't cause her too much trouble.

She continued walking till the top corner of her book brushed against the end of a bookshelf, the red yarn she saw from earlier catching onto the cover.

Marinette carefully closed her book, a bemused smile on her face as she gently brought her finger to brush against the yarn. Marinette thought back to other soulmate stories, one where they tell of the red string of fate. Except for her, it was a frayed piece that dangled from bookshelves.

Curious about where it would lead her, Marinette kept her eyes on the thread, quietly following along. Tunnel visioned, Marinette didn't even realize it led her to a dead-end till she bumped into a boy wearing a familiar button up.

Marinette stilled. It only lasted for a second, she could only find the courage to slowly lift her eyes. And she finally got her first real look at his face. He was unquestionably handsome- angelic even.

"Oh," She said softly, her hand falling as she brought her book closer to her chest, her face hot. She quickly stepped back. "Oh! I- I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-" Marinette's face burns as she rants because she's had to say that far too many times today.

"It's okay," The boy laughs and Marinette is struck by how it sounds so delicate too. "It was just an accident. I should've been watching where I was going anyways."

"No, it was definitely my fault," Marinette says quickly, waving off his apology. "I was following that red string-"

Marinette snapped her mouth close, realizing how weird that might've sounded. She waited for his burst of laughter- or realization that he was talking to a weirdo, but it never came. Instead, she was surprised to find that his smile was still kind. It wasn't mocking in any way.

"Well, I'm glad it led me to you,"

This time it was who Marinette stared as he snapped his mouth close, his face turning pink. He cleared his throat as he cupped the back of his neck and pointed to the book in her arms.

"Uh- so what book did you find?"

Marinette blinked and looked down at her book, before lifting it up.

"It's just a folklore book," Marinette began, flustered. "It's actually for a school project over the summer." Marinette looked back up and tilted her head. "I don't think I've seen you here before- do you go to school around here or...?"

"I'm actually homeschooled," He finishes, looking even more embarrassed.

"Oh! Um, that's cool!" Marinette turned to nod her head as a sign to follow her. "How is it being homeschooled?"

"I don't have much to compare it to since it's been that way all my life," He replies, giving her enough space before following her as they exit the aisle. Not that it was suffocating to be there with him, Marinette just wanted to make sure he was more comfortable that way. 

"Well, depending on how you look at it, you're either very lucky or very unlucky," Marinette jokes, looking behind her. "What's your name by the way?"

He looks at her for a moment, almost a little confused, before softly smiling.

"Adrien," He says and Marinette's heart flutters in her chest. "You?"

"Um- Marinette-" She fumbles, trying to focus on her breathing and not over exceeding her awkward levels.

"I think that's a pretty name, Marinette," His voice is sincere and so kind that Marinette feels like she just stumbled into the beginning of something great.

But just as soon Marinette's heart falls to her stomach. Realizing her foot caught the edge of a wooden panel, the shopkeeper's warning comes crashing into her head-

_"Watch out!"_

Marinette gasps as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her waist and shoulder, keeping her from falling flat on her face. Her hands awkwardly twist into his shirt as she tries to balance herself.

Adrien carefully helps her stand back up, neither of them saying anything. Her heart raced in her chest, incessant pounding in her ears. She wonders if she should make a quick joke at her clumsiness- anything to save face. Instead, her hand steadies herself on his arm, giving him a shy smile, and hopes it didn't look panicked. From how close he was, Marinette couldn't help but notice that his scent was reminiscent of flowers-

_"You again?"_ Marinette and Adrien whipped their heads around and to Marinette's horror, it was the same woman who bothered her earlier. "This generation thinks the whole world has to oogle-"

Marinette and Adrien sprang apart, ducking their head away from the woman.

"Just ignore her," Marinette mutters as turned back to face Adrien. She was surprised to find her book in his hands. She had forgotten about it till now.

"Here, as an apology, I'll pay for your book," Adrien says, waving it in the air. His smile is almost what she would call mischievous- and thinks a pretty look on him.

"It's fine! You don't have to do that," Marinette protests, shoving the thought away. She finds herself quickly reaching for the book as they walk backward. But it's weak and Adrien knows he's already won. Smiling, he turns back around and walks with her to the cashier.

"Well, thank you then," Marinette says, bashfully smoothing down her dress as the slow to a stop in line next to him.

"Don't even worry about it," Adrien says, walking up next to the counter and in effort to surely destroy her sanity, he adds: "It's not every day I literally run into a pretty girl. It's the least I can do."

Marinette squeaks, her heart jumping as she waits as he pays for his book. She can't even catch the title as they both put into a brown paper bag.

"Thank you, come again!" The shop owner calls out as Adrien and Marinette wave back (Marinette is sure she probably just jerked her arm), Adrien leading as he opens the door for her. Marinette nods in thanks, carefully sweeping past him. With the cool air washing over her, Marinette is able to regain her composure. 

"So you never told me what that school project is about," Adrien prompts, walking in careful step beside her. Marinette pauses briefly, before she hums in agreement, stopping to loiter by the small cabinet of books the owner has outside. 

"I haven't, haven't I," Marinette says, watching the way Adrien leans carefully against one of them. "Well, I'm doing a school project on folklores, and there's a particular one that interests me. It's a Swedish one that says if you collect seven flowers, you'll dream of your soulmate."

"Any seven flowers?"

"I think so," Marinette says, tapping her finger against her chin. "so long as it's midsummer and you place it under your pillow."

"I think I might be of help on that," Adrien smiles, pushing himself off the wall as then turns to stand before Marinette, his golden hair a halo around his head. He holds out his hand and Marinette is briefly struck of the tales in which the prince leads the princess away on a journey- and she can't help but smile.

"Can I trust you?" Marinette asks, but her voice light and playful.

"Whatever you think is right," He replies, leaving it up to her. But the way his eyes warm when she takes his hand already gives her the answer she needed.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later they're outside a shop right on the corner of a busy street laden with cars. Buckets of vivid pink roses and white flower-bundles the size of her head surrounds the entrance, a stark contrast to the gray concrete and dark wood of the door. A black overhang covered the front steps, displaying the store name, _Emilie,_ in a beautiful white font.

"You know this place?" Marinette asks as he leads her into the store, holding the door open for her as they maneuver around a few other customers. Marinette's confused when they giggle, the girl's gazes sweeping Adrien's way. She feels uncomfortable when one of them takes out their phone and aims it in Adrien's direction. Was she-?

"My mom actually owns it," Adrien says, pulling her attention away and is momentarily stunned by the pure beauty and upkeep of the store. It smells so nice, and Marinette now knows why he reminded her so much of flowers. "She loves taking care of all this - with help of course."

"You, I'm guessing," Marinette teases as they walk slowly around the shop, allowing her to view all the beautiful flowers on display. "I get that. My family owns a bakery, so I'm always on call."

"Really? What bakery?" Adrien asks, his eyebrow quirked as they wait beside a tin bucket of purple irises, the beautiful petals stunning against the dots of yellow in the center.

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie," Marinette replies, crouching down so she's eye level with the petals. Marinette looks up, a teasing smile on her face. "I'm guessing your mom's name is Emilie?"

"Maybe naming stores after yourself is maybe easier than coming up with another name?" Adrien shrugs, laughing with her as he then leans down next to her. She turns her attention back to the flowers.

"You know there used to be a secret language of flowers in Victorian times," Marinette suddenly says as she points to the Iris's before her. Adrien raises an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me, the son of a flower shop owner, if he knows the language of flowers?" Adrien teases as Marinette shushes him and playfully shoves him with her shoulder.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Marinette laughs, focusing her attention back on the flowers. "Indulge me for a second, okay?" Adrien nods, this time not interrupting her, causing Marinette to nod in satisfaction. "Okay, okay. For my school project, instead of collecting seven random flowers, I think I'm going to intertwine the language of it too. And this one means to send a message."

"So you're calling out to your soulmate?"

"Yes! Like, what if I made it message that I want to send to them in my dreams?" Marinette says, clapping her hands together. "Does that even make any sense?"

Adrien debates this for a second, before standing. "Wait right here for a second."

Marinette watches Adrien walk to the counter, leaving her alone with the bookbag. A striking woman with golden hair and a gray apron cinched around her waist greets him with a kiss to the cheek and hug. Marinette watches as they briefly talk for a moment before the woman nods and points to a flower vase behind her, which he takes and walks back over.

"Was that your mom?" Marinette asks once Adrien is close enough. Adrien smiles brightly, nodding.

"Yeah, she wants to say hi but can't-" Marinette looks up and sees Emilie almost wave on cue, and Adrien and Marinette wave back. Marinette found it sweet that Adrien seems to not be embarrassed by his mother, which wasn't uncommon with teenage boys it seems. 

"No worries! Your mom is really pretty by the way," Marinette says, lowering her hand as she turns back to the flowers. Without thinking, she adds, "You guys also have the same smile."

Adrien looks flustered and Marinette can't help think it's cute. She doesn't know why he seems so embarrassed though, for someone who surely received these compliments every day. 

"Uh- Thank you-" Adrien interrupts, smiling and Marinette couldn't help but notice the small blush on his cheeks. She hides her own smile, pressing her palm to her cheek. He then held out the simple vase to her. "Um- here, take this. I think it'll be a good start for your project."

Marinette's eyes widen as she takes the light vase in her hands, the glass cold under her fingertips. It was simple, yet so delicate. Before Marinette could even thank him, he takes an Iris from bouquet beside him and gently tilts the vase towards him and places it in.

"Are you sure? I can pay for this! I have money on me," Marinette offers, this time it was her turn to be flustered as Adrien shakes his head.

"I'm completely and totally sure. Besides, my mom would be mad if I let you pay anyways," Adrien smiles as he gently pushes the vase and flower closer to her.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. Reaching into her side pocket, Marinette grabs a black crayola marker.

"Here, is it alright if I see your hand-" Without hesitation Adrien offers it, and Marinette carefully takes it with one hand, standing closer as she turns it so his palm is facing up. Using her teeth, she uncaps the marker and began writing her number.

She offhandedly noticed how his hands were soft, yet strong. She pushed down the feeling of warmth that bundled in her chest and tucks the thought away.

"There!" Marinette says, her voice a little muddled with the cap still in her mouth, before she lets go and caps the marker. "Now you can call me anytime!"

"I'll call you later then," Adrien says, sounding a little dazed and is careful to keep his hand up and away from clothing. Marinette feels bad for the sudden inconvenience, but at the moment it seemed like a good idea. Judging from Adrien's smile she thinks it's alright too.

"You're always welcomed to stop by the shop," Marinette offers, more like a silly wish than an offer. Suddenly reminded of her duties to the bakery, her eyes go to the clock by the door. Her jaw drops.

"I have to go!" Marinette gasps, her eyes snapping back to Adrien. "I'm so sorry, my parents need me! Um- thank you so much for the flowers and I had a wonderful time, and I really do mean it when I say stop by the bakery, okay?" Marinette rushes as she quickly gives a stunned Adrien a hug and kiss on the cheek. Marinette dodges the group of girls from earlier -not oblivious to the glares they send her way- and nearly runs out the store.

Adrien waves after her, a little dumbstruck as he presses his fingertips to his cheek, mindful of the ink on his hands. 

Marinette keeps running, fighting the blush that rises on her cheeks the entire way there. It's not until she's back home, she remembers the paper bag she left beside him.


	2. White Hyacinth

**_White Hyacinth:_ ** **_Loveliness_ **

Marinette presses her face against the counter, Alya stifling her laughter above her. Thankfully, the bakery was quite empty for this time of day, allowing Marinette to wallow in her own forgetfulness that seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient times. 

"I can't believe it-" Marinette nearly wails as she slides Alya's puff pastry over to her without looking up, "I forgot my gift! He bought me a book and I completely left it there! What if he thinks I- I hated that he did that? Or was ungrateful? And he never talks to me again-"

"Marinette, I need you to stop hitting your head against the table for me." 

Marinette stops only because she knows there's probably a bright red spot on her skin now. She looks up just Alya pokes her between the eyes, her pastry in the other hand. Powder sugar dusts the edge of the waxy paper, settling onto Marinette's nose. Alya quickly dusts it off. 

"Mari, does Adrien know where you live?"

Marinette blinks and stands up straight again. 

"Yes? Why? Was that a bad idea or-"

"No!" Alya beams, setting down her treat and took her shoulders instead. "This is awesome! You know what this means, right?" 

"He can file a restraining order against me?" 

_"Marinette,"_ Alya deadpans, looking her clear in the eyes. Marinette was never put off by Alya's straightforwardness, but now it was the one time that made her uneasy. "He can visit you!" 

"He can visit me," Marinette repeats, the words falling through her before her eyes widen. "Alya, he can visit me." 

"Yes!" Alya leans forward on her elbows and grins. "It's even better than giving him your phone number!" 

Suddenly, Marinette remembered the group of girls at the store, one with their phone out and taking a picture of Adrien. Marinette frowned and took a cloth from under the register and it wrung with her hands. 

"Uh- Alya?" Marinette says and absentmindedly wipes the counter, so at least it looks like she's trying to clean. "It was kinda weird though. These girls were taking pictures of him like he was some kind of celebrity-"

Marinette jumps when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning back, Marinette feels them press a kiss to her cheek and pat her shoulder. 

"Marinette, love, can you go help your father in the back for a bit? Those sugar cookies for the Martin's are taking longer than we thought." Sabine smiles, hand on her hip. Per usual, her white vest was immaculate, her dark hair shining as moved to pull her apron off her head. "I can take it over from here." Marinette doesn't argue as she ducks her head so Sabine could pull the same apron over her instead. 

"Of course, Maman!" Marinette says as she turns around so that Sabine could tie it off. 

"Hi, Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" Alya waves, as Sabine waves back, her eyes shining as she steps out from behind her. 

"Hello, Alya! I'm sorry to pull Marinette away from you, but it shouldn't be long if you want to stick around. Would you like an extra croissant?"

"Yes, please!" 

With that, Sabine busies herself with the counter and Marinette goes into the backroom. She wished she could've explained more about the encounter with Alya, things she really skimmed over when she ran back to the bakery, her face flushed as her parents listened to Marinette gush about the boy she met. Tom, being the supportive dad he was, immediately opted to have this mystery boy over for dinner, and Maman heartily agreed, not before scolding him first. 

_"We shouldn't be so brazen!" Sabine laughs as Marinette splutters at the thought of having Adrien at her house, eating dinner with her family and oh my god-_

_"I just want to know the boy my daughter is so happy about!" Tom says, giving Marinette a pat on the head she passes him, her face red._

_"Maman! Papa!" Marinette cried out, pressing her hands to her face as she felt like her embarrassment was going to swallow her whole._

Marinette laughs as she remembers the conversation that happened not even twenty minutes ago, bending forwards so she could smooth her hair back into a bun. Her father was already setting up a pastry bag for her, full of light blue icing. 

"There's my sweet!" He laughs, voice filling the room as Marinette grins. She takes the bag from him and brings up a wooden stool, shoulders hunched as she circles the edge of the lemon cookie, the edges a perfect golden brown, and prepares to flood it with icing. 

"So just the usual?" Marinette asks, biting her lip as she steadies her hand. Before she could even finish the first baked treat, her bag explodes, frosting completely covering the cookie and onto her apron. Marinette gapes and looks up at her father, gesturing the splatter of icing. "Seriously!?" 

"Well, you wouldn't be our Marinette without a few accidents." Tom laughs, as he easily scoops up the icing back in the bag to clean the area. Marinette huffs and moves pack a piece of hair in front of her eyes, smudging some frosting near her hairline. 

"I'll get another bag," Marinette amends as she gets up, looking down at her frosting covered hands and ruined apron. Maman was not going to happy. Marinette nears the edge of the room, towards the door that leads back out to the storefront. Opening the drawer, she freezes as she hears a familiar voice.

 _"-is Marinette here?"_

Marinette moves towards the doorway, peeking outside. 

Adrien is there, face flushed and hair tousled as though he ran his hand through it, looking handsome as ever. He looks up, eyes catching hers. 

She yelps as she ducks away, staring in horror at her hands once again, this time looking at it as though it were more of a crime scene rather than smeared blueberry frosting. 

Even if she took off her apron, the jeans she changed into were probably dusted with flour, along with her t-shirt. And not to mention her hair _, no, no, no-_

"Marinette?" 

Marinette squeaks as she looks up, Sabine poking through the doorway. "Your new friend is here to see you." Maman is smiling bashfully, looking behind her at Tom who nearly drops his pan in excitement. 

_"Wait! No-"_

_"Perfect!"_

Marinette is shaking her head, making an "x" with her hands while Tom clasped his hands together behind her. They both look at her confused, eyebrows raised. 

"Don't you want to want to see him? It looks like he ran over here-" 

"No!" 

"No?" Tom asks behind her, looking even more confused. He's in the middle of wrapping up two cookies in parchment paper, no doubt for Adrien. How he managed to do that so fast, Marinette will never know. She casually leans against the counter, but her elbow misses it and she flails. 

"No, yes!" Marinette scrambles, laughing as she instead scoots past her Maman, awkwardly trying to untie her apron. She already made eye-contact with him, so it would be rude _not_ to see him, right? "I- I'll say hi!" 

Marinette manages to force her apron over her head when she reappears. Adrien is standing there, hands on the counter, his jaw dropping a little as he takes her in. Marinette knows she must look just as much of a mess as she feels. 

"H- Hi! Adrien," Marinette flusters, balling up her apron as she walks to the counter. His eyes trail to the top of her head. Adrien, who was at first a little surprised, gives her an easy smile.

"I like your hair." 

Marinette brings her hand to her hair, forgetting the frosting already on her hands, and squeaks. Adrien laughs, but it's not mocking in any way. It's the kind of laugh Alya would give her when she messes something up- calls her adorable and pulls her into a hug. 

Suddenly all the worry and anxiety bubbling inside melts off her, and she finds herself smiling. 

"It's the hazards of being a baker's daughter," She smiles, keeping her voice light as her eyes flit across his face.

Adrien's speechless, his eyes far away like it's trying to catch up with his mind. For the first time, she notices what's in his hands. He looks down too and turns red. "You forgot this!" Adrien hastily says, holding up her book. Marinette makes a move to grab it, but they both look at her icing covered hands and think better of it. 

"Thank you!" Marinette laughs as he sets on the counter instead. "I didn't mean to leave it, but I guess fate has its ways." Marinette looks at the white flower in his hands, a long green stem with tiny flowers dotting the upper half. 

"Is that-?"

"White hyacinth," Adrien finishes, holding it up to her. "Um- I guess you can look up the meaning later?" 

"Why, is it embarrassing?" Marinette teases as she grabs the cloth under the counter, wiping her hands as clean as possible. Adrien doesn't reply, except moving his other hand to his neck. 

Marinette raises her eyebrow and noticed some movement behind him. Alya was standing a bit farther behind him, her eyes wide as she held up her phone, desperately pointing at it. Marinette didn't know what the point of that was- because she can't even see that clearly. 

"Uh-" Adrien moves to look behind him, to which Marinette smiles and pulls his attention back to her. "T-thanks again, Adrien! So much." Pulling him back towards her, Marinette carefully takes the flower from his hands, holding the delicate stem between her fingers. They look at each other, in a delicate balance that neither wants to break.

"Marinette, honey, I think we need to let some customers pay now," Sabine softly says from behind her, breaking the spell. Marinette and Adrien both jump, Marinette bringing her flower to her chest as Adrien waves at Sabine. 

"I'm sorry, Madame. I better head out anyways," Adrien backs up from the counter, but before he could get far, Marinette stops him. 

"W-wait!" She sets the flower down and goes to the pastry case and takes out the croissant, wrapping it up before handing it to him. "Here! Take this. It's our specialty. And besides," Marinette smiles as she leans forward, letting Adrien take it, and quietly says, "It's not often I run into handsome guys like you," 

His eyes are wide, looking entirely flustered, that he chokes out a response, and Marinette can't help but feel a little smug to be on the other end of that line. 

"Don't forget to come back!" Tom says, appearing out from behind her, giving him a parchment with two lemon cookies and blue icing. 

"It's delicious," Marinette says, pointing to her icing covered clothes and Adrien's laughs, backing away, looking a little recovered. 

"I- I don't doubt it. It was nice meeting you all," Adrien smiles, waving them all goodbye, and nods at Alya who gives a quick wave of her own, her phone hiding behind her back. Marinette takes a shuddering breath as he walks out, giving one last look, and leaves. 

Marinette took her flower off the counter, a little dazed, turning around and slowly sinks to the ground, hiding behind the counter. The shelves are digging into her back, but she could care less as she holds up the white flower, beautiful and glowing.

_White Hyacinth?_

After serving the customer, Alya reappears over the counter, dangling her phone in front of Marinette's face. 

"Marinette, girl. I think you want to see this." 

Breaking from her daze, Marinette takes the phone from Alya's grasp, blinking as she reads the headline. 

Marinette's jaw _drops_ , flower nearly slipping out of her grasp, a choked sound coming from her lips. 

There was a picture of Adrien, the boy who just gave her a flower and book, looking stunning on the cover of a magazine- _a high profile magazine._

**_ADRIEN AGRESTE: HEIR TO FASHION EMPIRE AND SUPERMODEL, NOW RESIDING WITH NOW DIVORCED MOTHER EMILIE AGRESTE?! THE CUSTODY BATTLE FOR SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD-_ **

Marinette can't bear to read the rest, instead deciding to click off the article, her heart in her throat. 

She looks up, meeting Alya's disbelieving gaze. 

"Oh, crap." Marinette mouths and Alya nods. 

"Oh, crap indeed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette...still hasn't figured out what the flowers means :)
> 
> also?? there's...there's so many different meanings for flowers. i don't know how to pick them. So if you look them up, everything is going to be a little off :( but thank you for reading!! :D


	3. Purple Hydrangeas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was first drafting this chapter, I wrote a scene where Marinette was at school before realizing that Marinette wasn't even supposed to be in school yet :/ I'm a dummy lol and I need to re-read this story. 
> 
> Or maybe it's just because I turn 20 today and my brain is already turning to mush.

**_Purple Hydrangeas: symbolize a desire to deeply understand someone_ **

Marinette stared at the glass bottle on her window seal, her heart warm in her chest as the petals nearly _glowed_ through the filtered moonlight. 

Or maybe she was just especially lovesick. 

Sliding back down to the floor, Marinette picked up the book she bought earlier today- _god was that all today?_ \- and stared at the book cover in her hands. 

What did Adrien say earlier about the White Hyacinth? And why was he too embarrassed to say what it meant in front of her? Flustered, Marinette propped the book on her knees and fluttered through the pages, hoping that there was something about it in here.

Then, on the last page of the chapter, she saw it had a list of common flowers and their meaning. Marinette scanned the text, biting her lip. 

_White Hyacinth: The Victorian interpretation of the white hyacinth is loveliness._

Loveliness? So Adrien thought she was...

"L-Lovely?!" Marinette sputtered, holding the book up to her eyes as she re-read it. _Loveliness. Loveliness_. _Love-_ As in the boy who gave her flowers, sweetest smile, and golden hair thought _she_ was lovely? A blue frosting covered girl who was as clumsy as she was forgetful? Marinette turned her gaze back to the flowers, her face inexplicably warmer than it was before. 

Marinette choked when her phone went off, buzzing against the ground as the soft light filled the room. Leaping from her seat, she crossed her room as quickly and quietly as possible, before she snatched it and looked at the screen. 

**Unknown Number:**

**_Hey, Marinette! It's Adrien. Im glad that I was able to give you back your book. Also sorry for the late text message! I wasn't free all day until now. 22:43_**

Marinette stared at the screen. Her heartbeat leaped in her throat. Oh god, he was even polite in text. Didn't that check some sort of "He's The Kind of Guy You Only Read About in Stories" box? How many boxes were there? Should she make some or is she just being weird now, oh god what if _he_ thought _she_ was already weird-? All thoughts promptly died when she saw the three little dots appear right below it.

Immediately, Marinette did what she naturally did best.

_She panicked._

Squealing, she held out her phone as though it were on fire. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Crap, what do I do now?" Sucking in a breath, she slammed her home button down her phone and exited the conversation before she could even read what he was going to write next. She slouched down on her desk chair and stared up at her ceiling. 

She hoped there she wasn't checking off any boxes in the "How to Get Rejected Before You Even Get to Know Them" checklist.

"Ugh, why am I such a loser," Marinette groaned and swiped her fingers through her hair before pulling. "This is just Adrien. Adrien, who is a supermodel and is currently going through a lot for the world to see. Who I met today. Who also trusts me enough with his phone number."

Marinette stared at the black screen of her phone.

Maybe he was just as nervous as she was? Marinette fiddled with the side of her phone before she gave a resolute breath and turned it back on. She pulled up his contact, thumb hovering over the screen.

Marinette didn't even realize what she was doing until her screen flashed, the dial-up tone shattering her soul.

_She just managed to butt-dial someone with her hands._

Horror speared through her body as she jammed the button to hang up, hoping that Adrien somehow missed it, by some miracle ended the call without even noticing, maybe they were both different types of clumsy-

"Hello?"

His voice sent a shock through her, breaking the trainwreck that was her thought process. In that short second Marinette completely forgot how to string together a complete thought- much less a coherent sentence. Or even remember to _reply_. 

"Um- Marinette? Hello?" Adrien repeated, chuckling awkwardly through the speakers. "Sorry, you probably called by accident-"

"No!" Marinette yelped, clutching her phone tightly in her hands. She already dived off the deep end, so may as well make the most of it. "Well, yes. I did. But if you're not free-"

"I'm free to talk," Adrien quickly replied, and Marinette felt her heart speed up. "If- if you're available to talk, I know it's late and I don't want to keep you up of course-"

"I'm free! I'm free too, thank you," Marinette squeaked, slapping her palm against her cheek while her mind raced. She didn't expect to get this far. What does she talk about now? Adrien's similar dilemma is clear through the short silence between them. In an effort to break the growing silence, Marinette spoke first.

_"So-"_

_"How-"_

Marinette yelped as they spoke in unison. After a second of silence, Marinette and Adrien's combined laughter filled the speaker as she fell back onto her chair, spinning so she could look at her ceiling. For a brief moment, she wondered what Adrien was doing, what his nervous habits were, just as anxious and terribly and wonderfully nervous as her. 

"Can we start over?" Marinette suddenly asks, smiling as she plucked her stuffed animal from the ground and pulling it to her chest. 

"That would be great," Adrien laughs, and Marinette wonders if she would ever get tired of hearing it. "Hi, Marinette."

"Hello, Adrien," Marinette smiles even though she knows he can't see it, but hopes he can hear it. She hurries to continue. "Um- how are you? You said you were busy all day. What were you doing?" 

Adrien's silent for a brief moment and Marinette worries that she already overstepped her boundaries. Wasn't that a normal enough question to ask? Suddenly the headline from earlier pops into her head and she resists the urge to smack her forehead. 

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I know you're going through a lot-" Marinette apologizes, but before she could get any farther, Adrien interrupts her.

"No! It's fine, I was just caught up for a second. I don't mind telling you. My day was long," Adrien sighs and she hears a muffled sound like covers scratching against the microphone and wonders if he's getting ready for bed. "After I dropped off your book, I went back to the store and my mother needed to talk with me about what's happening. I'm guessing you've already read about it." 

Marinette feels a stab of guilt. Even though it was on the front page of every gossip magazine, it still felt wrong to her to find out about his parent's ordeal this way. Or at all, if he wanted to keep it that way. Adrien had no say in which matters were kept a secret, and Marinette felt her heart ache for him. But she wouldn't lie to him. "I'm sorry, I did. I had no idea honestly until my friend Alya showed me an article of you after you left."

"It's okay, it's nothing since it's all over the internet anyway. Although it kinda explains this morning. I was wondering why you asked who I was-" Adrien teases, and Marinette is quick to tell that there's no hint of arrogance in his voice, but doesn't miss his attempt to change the subject. She quickly decides to play along and gives a fake indignant gasp as she tugs her teddy bear to her chest. She, however, ignores the way her face burns with lingering embarrassment.

"Hey! Mr. Starchild over here, I'm actually cultured when it comes to celebrities I admire, like Jagged Stone for example," Marinette grins, laying her feet on the ground so she could push herself to her bedroom wall, where the largest poster of Jagged Stone and his latest album was taped to the surface. "And since we're bragging and dropping names, I want to show you something," Marinette says without thinking. It's not long before her mouth catches up with her mind and she realizes what that entails. Marinette hesitates, before rushing the question before she could lose her courage. "Um, do you mind if I facetime you inste-"

Marinette doesn't even manage to get a reply before the call drops. Lowering her phone to stare at the screen, she catches sight of her reflection on the screen and feels a flash of panic. Before she could even think about taking out her pigtails or even putting on a cuter pajama top beside the oversized tee she threw on, the screen blinks with a bright green button to accept the incoming facetime call. 

And just like that, her eagerness to see him sends any fears she might've had out the window.

Marinette held up her phone to her face, but just so that it blocks what's behind her. And just as she had guessed earlier, Adrien was tucked in his covers, arm behind his head with his golden hair splayed messily around his head, which he quickly lifted to give a quick wave and a playful grin. Marinette tries to not let her flustered state show. Adrien probably didn't even know how good he looks, considering how sweet he is, or maybe he does and likes to see her suffer. He smiles and Marinette is sure her heart is doing gymnastic routines in her chest.

"What were you saying? About admiring celebrities?" Adrien asks innocently, and Marinette quickly erases her earlier thought. He definitely knows how good he looks and is _teasing_ her. Unwillingly to take the bait, Marinette quickly pulls herself together and gives a grin of her own. Pressing her hand to her cheek, she puckers her lips.

"Oh? You mean cultured celebrities like Jagged Stone! Yes, I remember that," Marinette teases, tutting at Adrien's pout, and hides the smudge of satisfaction at how adorable he looks. "Which brings me to my earlier point. Are you ready to see the coolest collab you have ever seen? In fact, I heard the person who collabed with said superstar is notoriously hard to reach. Like, once in a lifetime kind of meet up."

Marinette watches as Adrien raises an eyebrow, the camera shifting as he sits up in bed, his hair askew. "Really? I haven't heard of it. What was it on?"

Marinette moves her phone to show the poster behind her. It was Jagged Stone's latest album cover, once that _she_ worked on. Adrien gasps.

"I loved the artwork on that album! It's my favorite piece yet. I think it's so cool how Jagged is in the center of the perspective and it really just shows the talent of the artist, because it's unlike anything from the previous albums-" Adrien suddenly stops mid-rant, bringing his face closer to the camera before raising his eyebrow. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Wellll," Marinette smiles, drawing out the word as she stands to make her way to her desk and pulls open her drawer, keeping the camera away as she takes out a stack of laminated pages that she carefully lays down on the desktop. "What were you saying earlier about- admiring? Celebrities?" 

Adrien suspiciously squints in the camera. "Something like that." He sticks his tongue out. "Why, are you-" He stops midsentence, and Marinette wishes to the gods above she had the sense to prerecord the call so she could savor this moment forever. "No way. No way. Marinette- did you draw that?" 

Marinette flips the camera, letting the laminated pages answer for her. 

"No way!" Adrien cries out, and Marinette is briefly reminded of a puppy at his excitement. "Marinette- that's so cool! I didn't know you did that- I mean nobody knows! Why didn't you say anything?" 

Marinette looks back down at the drawings, this time glad he can't see her face. 

"I was too nervous at the time," Marinette says softly, flipping the corner of the plastic between her thumb. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and sighs, before smiling and flipping the camera back to her. "But thank you, for thinking it was great. It means a lot." 

Adrien looks contemplative for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together before he shakes his head. "Of course, Marinette. I mean, everyone thought it was a great album cover. I just- I just wish you got more recognition for it. You deserve it. But I understand if you don't want to be in the spotlight. I would know."

This time, it was Marinnette's turn to be concerned. Eyes softening, Marinette lets the question slip past her lips before she could stop it. 

"Do you like modeling? Or do you wish for something different?" 

Adrien looks taken aback by the question, and Marinette wonders if he's even had a choice to being with. To even think about it that way. He takes a deep breath and sighs, the sound muffled over the phone. 

"My father, he wanted me to model for his brand, of course. I was perfect in his eyes- but just that." Adrien flops back down on his bed, turning over on his stomach, and props the phone up so that his chin is resting on his pillow, his phone in front of him. "I was expected to be this golden child. My mother wanted me to go out and have friends, but my father insisted that I was above everyone. I-" Adrien stops mid-sentence, his eyes wide. He looks away, picking at loose threads that didn't exist. "I never really had anyone to talk about this with. I'm sorry-"

"Please don't apologize! I didn't mean to pry," Marinette says quickly, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. "Its just- you deserve so much more than that. You deserve to have friends. I'm sorry your father treated you like that. You deserve better." 

Marinette says it with such conviction like she's known him for years, confided in secrets in exchange for sleepless nights, that the realization that they had just met earlier that day slams into her like a freight train. Marinette's eyes widen, knows that Adrien is having a similar realization. 

"Thank you, for saying that," Adrien says, his voice soft as he then searches her face. He's silent for a moment, before shaking his head. "You're really easy to talk to, you know that, Marinette?"

Marinette blinks. 

"Really? Well, that's a first," Marinette smiles, lowering her eyes as she smoothes the wrinkles in her pajama bottoms. "Usually I'm too much a mess to make coherent sentences. So this is a first." 

"I want to know more about you too-" Adrien is suddenly cut off by the beep of her phone, warning her of her low battery. Adrien raises an eyebrow and sits up. "Is your phone about to die?"

Marinette groans and slaps her hand against her forehead. 

"Yes, and my phone charger is downstairs."

Marinette prepares to say goodbye, before she sees a vivid spot of blue beside the screen. Marinette leans forward and taps her screen. Marinette quickly realizes its a few petals of flowers and not her phone screen acting up. 

"What are those?" Marinette asks, sitting back down in her chair and leans forward. "On the corner of the screen?"

Adrien hums, before giving an embarrassed chuckle and tilts his camera to the side to show her. 

"They're blue hydrangeas," Adrien explains, and Marinette is speechless just at the picture of it. The bouquet was huge, reminding her of the buckets of flowers outside the flower shop earlier that day that was nearly the size of her head. "I was planning on giving you one-"

"O-Oh! Sorry! I'll pretend I didn't see them," Marinette amends, lifting her hand to lips in a gesture of zipping it close. Adrien laughs, and the sound makes her dizzy. 

"You have to promise not to look the meaning till later though, okay?" 

Marinette grins and holds out her pinky. "I pinky promise."

They both laugh as they try to clasp fingers through the screen before the warning message blares back onto her screen. Sighing, Marinette lowers her hand and frowns. 

"Well- I have to go now. I'm glad I accidentally called you," Marinette grins, happiness flaring in her chest and dimming the initial dissapointment of having to leave. Adrien grins right back, the smile bright enough to set her face aflame. 

"Well, thank you for accidentally calling me," Adrien teases. "But I hope next time it's on purpose," 

Adrien laughs while Marinette splutters, her hand on her cheek to cool her down. "O-Okay! I'll call you later! B-Bye!" 

"Bye, Marinette. Go-"

Her phone cuts off before he could finish. Marinette stares at the blank screen, this time with her heart in her throat for entirely different reasons. 

Marinette leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, smiling so much that it hurts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love spending the first few hours of my 20's in bed. writing. at five in the morning. I really hope the rest of it goes like this you know. writing whenever I want. Anyways, thanks for coming back and reading this guys, I really want to finish this!! :D


End file.
